1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus including a liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system (mode) of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a vertical direction between substrates, i.e., a vertical electric field is known. As a liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the vertical electric field, a liquid crystal display device of a vertical electric field type such as a twisted nematic (TN) type, a vertical alignment (VA) type, and an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) type is known. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-52161 (JP-A-2008-52161), as a system of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a direction parallel (horizontal direction) to a substrate, i.e., a horizontal electric field is known. As the liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the horizontal electric field, a liquid crystal display device of the horizontal electric field type such as a fringe field switching (FFS) type and an in-plane switching (IPS) type is also known.
The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device is configured to form an electric field between a first electrode and a second electrode in a direction parallel to a substrate to rotate liquid crystal molecules in a plane parallel to the substrate surface and perform a display using a change in light transmittance corresponding to the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. The horizontal electric field type display device is required to improve a response speed of the liquid crystal. A light transmission loss is likely to occur caused by manufacturing variations depending on a shape of the first electrode or the second electrode that improves the response speed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus capable of improving a response speed and reducing a light transmission loss.